


the fire is so delightful

by jinxed_lulu



Series: Happy Holidays 2015 [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> <i>Fireplace</i></p><p>"My fondest memories of you, almost all have a big bad hybrid giving me champagne."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fire is so delightful

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Even five years with this man and Caroline cannot help but to be awed whenever Klaus dropped everything to give into her whims. It only served to make her love him that much more.

This year, she wanted a Christmas spent with actual _snow_. Caroline wanted to get the whole experience—Christmas music, hot chocolate with little marshmallows in front of a fire, elegant but cheerful decorations hung with perfection. Because their little world in New Orleans was great and all with its supernatural charm and all, but it _seriously_ lacked that whole holiday vibe as a whole. Caroline Forbes flat out refused one more Christmas spent over 75 degrees—even Mystic Falls, hell that it was, at least dropped down to 30-something to make up for lack of snow.

And with a few annoyed remarks the Original Hybrid had them packed and ready to leave for his mansion in England. It’d taken _everything_ in her not to visibly swoon in front of Klaus, his ego really didn’t need any more boosting.

So, she sat in the finely decorated—various shades of blue and silver, to _her_ perfection—sitting room, close enough to the fire that crackled merrily to slightly flush her dead cheeks, and watching with a smile as even more snow fell over the large grounds already 4’ blanket. The scene was true bliss, as was hearing Klaus as he painted a bit behind her.

The sound of glass clinking, too low for human ears, drew Caroline’s attention towards Klaus. He no longer stood poised by his easel, but near the bar pouring a bottle of champagne into two glasses.

“Now, doesn’t this look familiar,” she teased him as he walked lazily to give her a glass. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say this is our _thing_.”

Raspberry lips twisted and blue eyes flashed with amusement. “Oooh,” Klaus sighed with a pout, “I’m pretty sure we didn’t have a _thing_ , love.”

“But we do. We really, really do,” responded Caroline half-playful, half-serious. “My fondest memories of you, somehow, almost all have a big bad hybrid giving me champagne.”

“Truly?” his lips were now curled in that smug smirk. One she used to secretly love, but for appearances acted disgusted by.

She nodded a secret smile. “In fact my favorite from Mystic Falls, was our one date. You were absolutely perfect. Handsome, charming. Making me really laugh for the first time in _too long_ , as you showed your beautiful humanity by teasing me with my Miss Mystic Falls speech.”

“You looked marvelous, sweetheart,” he said quietly, Klaus’ features completely softened. “Your light truly shown that day—enhanced by your smile and laugh.”

“Oh how I love you, silly ancient man.”

“And I you,” his voice serious, “more than you could ever know, love.”  
.  
.  
 **[End]**


End file.
